Nowhere Near
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Songfic. I got this idea while listening to the Digmon Movie Soundtrack. I love this song! Daikari/Takari


****

Nowhere Near

__

I do not own Digimon or the song by Summer Camp. I just happened to be listening to the Digimon Movie soundtrack and got the idea.

"Good practice, guys!" Tai yelled to the overcrowded locker room of soccer players. "You too, Davis!"

"Thanks, Tai," Davis groaned.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked, pulling his shirt off, covered with sweat, dirt and grass stains. "If you're worried about the game tomorrow…"

"That's not it," Davis pulled his own T-shirt off, a bit messier than Tai's. 

"Then what is it?"

"This is kinda awkward for me to talk about," Davis mumbled. _How am I supposed to tell my crush's brother what's on my mind?_ "Well, you know I've got a crush on Kari."

"Yeah, I know. Name someone who doesn't know." Tai joked.

"And I was um, wondering," he coughed, "if you could," he coughed again, "set me up on a date with her." He coughed again.

"Oh, no way!" Tai grabbed his shampoo bottle and ran to the nearest open shower. He almost slipped.

"Tai, come on!" Davis begged. He stood next to the shower curtain, "please?"

"Are you crazy?" he stuck his shampooed head out of the curtain. 

"About Kari, yes!" 

"You're nowhere near what Kari's looking for!" Tai closed the curtain and rinsed his head. "Now shut up and shower!"

Davis sighed and started showering. He wasn't taking no for an answer. With suds in his hair and a wet towel around his waste, Tai walked out of his shower and opened Tai's, who screamed and grabbed a towel. 

"Davis!!!!!!!" Tai shouted. "Just because this is an all-guy bathroom, doesn't mean you have the right to invade other's privacy!"

The whole locker room erupted with laughter.

"Tai, I'm serious! I'd do anything for a date with Kari!" he muttered. "I'd return your goggles, I'd feed your cat for a week, I'd even steal Matt's guitar!"

"She's not going to go for this, Davis," Tai groaned, "you're just wasting your time." He brushed past him.

"I'd do anything, man! Anything!" Davis cried, "I care a lot about Kari! I just one date."

"Davis, would you please," he stopped, smiled and turned around, "_anything?"_

"Anything!"

"You'd do anything for a date for Kari, huh?" his smile turned to a grin.

"Hell yes! I'd walk through fire if it would please Kari!"

"Tai, what are you thinkin'?" another player asked.

Tai walked up to Davis, "tomorrow's the game that could take us to the championships."

Davis nodded.

"Tomorrow Kari's going to a photo fair. If you really want to be with Kari, then you have to sacrifice the game."

"You cant' be serious!" Davis gasped, "I must play in the game!"

"Are you saying Kari's not good enough? Huh? You'd rather kick the ball around than be with my sister?" Tai teased.

"But, but I love soccer!"

"Davis, I love soccer too," Tai said, "but I love Kari more. There's been times I had to sacrifice practice so I could watch her when my parents were out of town. So, if you really care about Kari, you won't play in the game, okay?"

__

Great, I have to choose between 2 loves--Kari or the game--I knew it would come to this! "Alright, I care for Kari enough to sacrifice the game."

"Good, I'll tell her," he patted his shoulder, "now go rinse your hair."

Daivs turned for the showers.

"Oh, and Davis," Tai said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"You hurt my sister, I hurt you. And I'll be taking my goggles back."

Davis gulped and staggered to the showers.

******************************

"Are you kiddin' me with this?" Kari demanded, "a date with Davis?"

"He gave up the game just so he could go with you to your photo thing," Tai said.

"Wow," Kari mumbled, "but Davis?"

"I know, Kari. But the guy said he'd do anything for just one date with you.." Then Tai went to his room.

Kari sighed, "TK, what am I supposed to tell TK?" she went to the phone and dialed his number. TK was going to go with her to the photo fair, but now she had to cancel. 

"Talk to me," TK's sweet voice answered.

"Hi, TK."

"Kari! I was hopin' it was you. Listen, thank you for inviting me to the photo carnival. I'm looking forward to it."

"TK, I, uh, have some bad news."

"Huh?" his voice lost enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid you and I can't go together," she sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm going with Davis."

"Oh." TK's heart sank.

Hearing his painful response, Kari said, "it's not like I want to. He made a deal with Tai. To go with me, Tai told him not to be in the game."

TK breathed a sigh of relief, "I wonder how Davis is going to handle it."

Kari giggled, "yeah." Then her voice sounded sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I feel awful."

"Hey, it's not your fault. We can do something later."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," TK told her, "I don't have to make a bet with your brother so I can date ya."

They shared a few laughs together and then they hung up. 

****

***THE NEXT DAY***

Davis walked up to Kari's apartment, sighed, ran his head through his hair and circled his neck around. "Okay, here goes nothing." He knocked on the door and Kari opened it a few moments later. "Hi Kari!"

She smiled and then it quickly turned into a frown.

__

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Davis thought at the site of her frowning.

_****_

~I don't want to waste your time  
Make you hang around thinking you've done wrong  
You can only wait for me   
For so long~

I'd hate for her to waste her time on me, Davis thought, unable to watch the slight hint of sorrow in her face. _Well, I'll try to make this time happy for her. _"Come on Kari, let's go have some fun."

Kari nodded, "okay." 

Davis saw Tai standing near the wall with the infamous "Don't you DARE hurt my little sister!" look. "Have fun." Tai said.

Davis took Kari's hand and they walked to the photo fair. There were many displays of old and new cameras. There were a lot of famous photographers around with their work. Davis started to actually enjoy it. He thought photo stuff would be boring, but it seemed interesting. But he'd still want to play soccer. While looking at a cool picture of a lizard, he turned to Kari who was thumbing through some photo magazines. She still looked so sad.

__

~But I ain't coming over proving nothing

'Cause I know it's always something

and how you value

your time alone.~

Davis wanted to go cheer her up some how, but couldn't. He wasn't sure what to say. He sighed, _Tai was right. I'm am no where near what's she's lookin' for. _He then turned his head to see a photo booth. He smiled and walked to Kari, "hey Kari, come on. I've always loved these things!"

Kari forced a smile, "yeah, me too." She'd rather be with TK. Things would be so different. But Davis was still her friend, although she always had a thing for TK. And slowly, Davis began to see that. 

__

~So I'm out of here

'Cause I know I'm nowhere near

What you want, what you want

What you're lookin' for.~

They sat in the small photo booth. The first shot Davis and Kari were sitting next to each other just looking into the lens into the lens (they weren't ready!), the second one Davis and Kari made silly faces, the third has Davis and Kari smiling and the last Davis pecked Kari's cheek, who blushed. 

"Was this fun or what?" he muttered with a big grin. He tickled her gently on the arm.

Kari smiled quickly and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared on her face. She looked down at the ground and frowned, "I think someone else wants to use it now." 

Watching her frown made him frown too, it almost made him cry. "okay." They stepped out of the booth and waited for their prints to come out.

__

~I don't want to make you smile

Only to see it turn around.

When you decide I've just let you down~

Their prints came out about two minutes later. Davis laughed, "wow, these turned out pretty cool if I don't say so myself."

Kari looked at the pictures, wishing it was TK with her in the pictures and not Davis.

__

~And I ain't making up my mind just yet

How easy I forget

How much you add to 

My confusion~

"Well, maybe we should get going," Kari said finally.

"Yeah," Davis muttered, "okay. Let's go." He took her hand and they left the carnival.

__

~So I'm out of here

'Cause I know I'm no where near

What you want, what you want

What you're lookin' for.~

As they walked to her apartment, Davis rehashed over and over his feelings for Kari. He had a crush on her for a very long time. She became an important person in his life, and it wasn't just her looks. He liked her smile and her laugh, but he hardly saw her smile or hear her laugh around him. Only near TK or someone else. He began to see that Kari and TK had some special bond and Davis, although it tore him apart to see them together, he'd dare not ruin that bond. He sighed. Davis would rather see her happy with TK than to have her with him and be miserable. 

"Well, thanks, Davis," Kari said pathetically at the door. "See ya later."

"Wait Kari," he gave her hand a weak squeeze, "before you walk through that door, there's somethin' I wanna say to you."

Kari nodded for him to begin.

__

~If I'm breaking your heart

You'll always know where mine got its start

It's better like this anyway

If your world has fallen apart

Maybe you'll find me in the dark

Searching for the right thing to say…~

"Kari, listen," Davis said, "I gave up the soccer game so I can't spend what I thought would be the greatest two hours with you. You're a great person. You're smart, you're pretty and, you're just, well, you're perfect. But I could see that you didn't have a lot of fun tonight and I'm sorry about that."

"Davis--" she began.

"Wait, let me finish," he held his hand up, "I understand. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. It won't work out, which sucks, but I'll get over it. Because I don't want to make you feel unhappy. I don't want to waste your time and I don't want to see you smile just to see it turn around. Hey, if TK makes you happy, then I say go for it. He's a great guy. I'd hate to get between you two."

Kari couldn't believe Davis was actually saying this. She sniffed.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. "But hey, don't' worry. I'm not mad. Because we'll still be friends, right?"

Kari nodded.

Davis pulled of Tai's goggles, "I thought these would give me luck and make you fall in love with me. I guess they didn't." He gave them to her, "but tell Tai thanks anyway for me."

"But, Tai _gave_ these to you," Kari said.

"Well, I really don't need them anymore," Davis said, "besides, he's the real leader of the digidestined, isn't he?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "But if things don't turn out between you and TK, I'll still be around."

"Thanks, Davis."

He kissed her forehead, smiled sadly, made an about face and left.

Kari's shoulders heaved slightly as tears formed in her eyes. Not tears of pain or sorrow, but of happiness. She just heard the words she thought Davis would never say, the bravest words that ever escaped his lips. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hi Kari, how was it?" Tai asked. He took one look at her eyes and his goggles and he shrieked, thinking he hurt her. He marched to her and knelt down to her, grasping his hands on her arms, "What did that jerk do to you?! If he made you cry then I'll make him wish he'd never been born!!"

"No, Tai," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "he didn't do anything bad. He said the sweetest thing to me."

"Davis said something sweet?" he mumbled.

"I wasn't very happy on our date and he saw it." She returned him his goggles. "So he told me he understood how I felt. He's a lot like you Tai. He just wants me to be happy."

"Well, I guess I underestimated Davis," he stood up and sat on the couch.

"I'm going to my room now," Kari said.

"Okay, goodnight."

Kari opened the door and saw TK laying on her bed. "Going to bed so soon? It's just 7 o'clock!"

"TK!" Kari gasped, "how did you get in here? Tai said nothing about you being here!"

"I asked Tai to make it a secret," he swiveled his feet to the floor and smiled up at her, "I just wanted to surprise ya."

"Well, I'm surprised!" she gave him a big hug.

"So, tell me, how'd it go?"

"Let's just say it was nowhere near as good as it would be if I went with you," she stepped back, "but other than that it was okay." The pictures of her and Davis fell out of her pocket and TK went to pick it up. Kari bit her lip in frustration and anxiety, waiting for TK to rip it and begin to lose his temper.

But instead of ripping it, TK laughed, "I guess Davis wasn't ready on this one, huh?" he pointed at the first shot, where Davis had the most clueless expression on his face.

Kari sighed and tightened her arms around TK's neck. She shook nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TK put the prints aside and rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

"TK, you're the only one who comes anywhere close to what I'm looking for."

__

Yeah, I know, TK thought, _the feeling's mutual._ He smiled and looked at her, "hey, don't get all mushy on me now."

Kari laughed, "Oh, TK. Stop it! I mean it!"

"Kari, you're so cute," He tapped her nose, "come on, there's a cool movie out. If we hurry, we can get tickets before they're sold out."

"Sure, let's go!" she took his hand and pulled him out of the apartment, with Tai looking on with a big grin on his face.

__

I somehow knew it would all end up like this, Tai thought.

Davis heard cute happy laughter under the bridge and he saw TK and Kari walking. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad you found what you were looking for. And I'm sorry I wasn't it." He stepped away after drying a few tears and left for his home.

__

~So I'm out of here

'Cause I know that I'm nowhere near

what you want, what you want,

what you're looking for.

So I'm out of here

'Cause I know that I'm no where near

what you want, what you want

What you're looking for.~

****

THE END- Don't you all feel at least a tiny bit sad for Davis?? Uh…not really….


End file.
